


"I'm pregnant"

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #27: "I'm pregnant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> For **sebastiansaurusrex** who prompted "I'm pregnant"
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

"I’m pregnant."

Sebastian turned his head around so fast he was sure he suffered a minor whiplash. “Excuse me?” he asked quietly, afraid what he heard was merely a figment of his imagination.

“I’m pregnant,” Quinn repeated.

And then it hit him; Quinn was _pregnant_.

“Holy shit! Are you serious?” he half-yelled, clambering out of his swivel chair hurriedly. 

Quinn beamed up at him and nodded happily.

After several implantation failures with various surrogate candidates, Sebastian was just about to give up on having a baby when his best friend, Quinn approached them with a proposal;

“What if I be your surrogate,” she had chirped one day.

“Quinn, we couldn’t possibly ask you to do that,” Sebastian had muttered dejectedly, pushing away the folder that contained results of another failed attempt at surrogacy. “But thank you.”

“No, I want to do this. For you and Blaine,” Quinn had affirmed. “I think it’d be great.”

And now, Quinn stood by the door of his office, bearing the best news he had heard in a long time.

A wave of realization hit him square in the chest; Quinn was carrying their baby. His and Blaine’s.

As he processed the information, Sebastian realized Quinn was still _standing_ by the door. His mind raced, panicked; She was pregnant so she shouldn’t be standing. Should she?

“Shit. Do you need to sit down? You should sit down,” he rambled as he practically carried Quinn from the spot where she was standing and placed her gently on the couch tucked in the corner of the office. “Are you okay?”

Quinn giggled as she playfully smacked his arm. “I’m fine,” she assured. “You need to calm down. Breathe!”

“I need to call Blaine!” he blurted, scrambling for his phone that seemed to be stuck in the creases of his pocket. “Fucking pocket! Work with me!”

“Sebastian, honey. Calm down. About Blaine, I-,” Quinn chuckled but her words were interrupted by a faint knock on the door.

They both turned to find Blaine standing in the doorway, in the exact spot where Quinn had been a minute ago.

“Blaine,” Sebastian breathed, slowly standing up from where he was crouched in front of Quinn. The sight of Blaine made everything more real. This was it; they were having a baby. 

“I already know,” Blaine whispered when he was standing in front of his husband. “Quinn called and I would’ve gotten here sooner, except-” he trailed off as he reached a hand into the paper bag he was holding. 

Blaine deftly pulled out a piece of clothing and held it out for Sebastian to see; it was a white onesie with the words “ _I Heart My Dads_ ” emblazoned on it. “- I just needed to get this.”

Sebastian looked from the onesie to his husband’s hazel eyes; they were glistening with tears- happy tears that mirrored his own.

Without a word, Sebastian pulled Blaine into a bone-crushing hug; he could feel the happiness emanating from both their bodies.

“We’re having a baby,” he happily whispered.

 

\---End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
